


You're spending too much time with the green guy!

by Lillyredbird



Series: Groot/Rocket drabbels [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Jealous Rocket, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyredbird/pseuds/Lillyredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket gets jealous of how much time Groot is spending with the hulk</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're spending too much time with the green guy!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what compelled me to write this, other then my mum said the idea over lunch with her friend, and I wanted to write it for her :D

Rocket had gotten used to living with his 4 companions since they defeated Ronan. He was still a little put out at times when Peter would demand they go do something together as “Friends” but the few times he didn’t flat out refuse and state he was going to stay on the ship and work on some electronics, he would actually have fun, Until they all got a little drunk and they would undoubtable start a fight, (mostly Drax and Gamora got into fights leaving Peter to clean up the mess).

When he and Groot had finally come out as a couple they landed in Terra no less than a week later, where they met the so called “Avengers” A rich dude who was too smart for his own good, had obviously forgotten that sleep was a good thing for your health, and was torn between making jokes about Rocket and loving that there was another person he could talk to about mechanics, A guy who every one jokes about him being an artefact but still looks okay seeing as he was apparently frozen for 70 years, a Terrian version of Gamora who spent the first three days from arrival fighting Gamora and complementing each other’s skills, another scientist who can grow 3-4 times his own size and turn green, and some kind of bird guy in tights who is killer with a bow.

Since being on Terra, Rocket had gotten a little annoyed with how close the Scientist (he says his name is Bruce Banner but Rocket never bothered to care enough to remember it) and Groot had gotten, they had found out that when the scientist was in his “ultimate form”, he could communicate with Groot, and so he would spend time sitting in his magic cage talking back and forth with Groot. (Even though it was proven that Groot could keep him calm while in the form Rocket and he demanded that he still sit in the cage, for the just in case moment) though none of the weirdness that Rocket was slowly getting used to had prepared him for the next thing.

Tony had let them use some of the rooms he had available in Stark Tower (mostly so he could wake Rocket up during all hours of the night because he had an epiphany and had to get Rockets second option right then and there) Rocket walked into the kitchen after a long night helping Tony (again) and stopped dead in his tracks.

“What is the green guy doing here Groot?” There they were, Groot flower crown and all, sitting at the kitchen table, next to the green guy (The Hulk they keep calling him) also with a dainty little flower crown sitting on his head.

“I am Groot” He said with a smile on his face and a smaller flower crown in his hand obviously meant for Rocket.

“What do you mean he wanted to have a flower crown?! Why is he out of the cage in that form?!”

“I am Groot”

“You had to size his head?! What the hell! Can’t you just tell by looking at him, like a normal person?!” The green guy made an annoyed noise and Rocket glared at him.

“Hey no one asked for your opinion lumpy!”

“I Am Groot!”

“I’m not apologising, I want him to stay away from you!” Groot looked confused

“I am Groot?”

“All I have heard about for the last three weeks is Hulk this, and Hulk that! I’m sick of it, I thought we were together! Not you and this Guy over here! But if that’s who you want then fine! I don’t care! Do whatever you want!” Rocket was becoming visibly upset and left the Kitchen before Groot could say anything else. And went on a very long walk.

———————- 

The next time Rocket saw Groot again, three days had passed and Rocket was very, very hung over. The second Rockets foot crossed the threshold he was suddenly being picked up, which didn’t help his dizzy-ness and there was a large brown figure above him, before Rocket could even register weather he was going to throw up or not. The figure above him let out a deafening yell. Rockets hands flew to cover his ears and waited for it to stop before he leaned over whatever was holding him up and emptied his stomach.  
“Ok big guy, I get it, Sorry…” he muttered briefly before passing out.

———————- 

Rocket had spent two weeks waiting on Groot hand and foot and had to wear Groot’s handmade flower crown for three months before Groot had forgiven him for being rude to The Hulk and then disappearing for three days without a word to any of them. But Groot made sure not to talk about The Hulk as much as before and to always tell Rocket just how much he loved him

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to checkout my Tumblr lillyredbird.tumblr.com


End file.
